


I'm so glad you do this every time

by lexi_con



Series: 30 Days NSFW OTP challenge [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Emotional Sex, First Time Shifting, Kise topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine tries bottoming for the first time and gets new found appreciation of his boyfriend's valiant struggles.</p><p>30 day NSFW OTP challenge day 3 - First time</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so glad you do this every time

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd day of the NSFW challenge!  
> I prefer Aomine as the top usually, but I see no problem with them switching. Actually I think Aomine needs to puncture his giant ego sometimes and this is the perfect way to do it. It's kind of horrible, but I am trying to get back into it. Also writing quick smut is my true weakness. It's a few hours late too, but I haven't gone to bed yet so it's still today lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Aominecchi, relax.”

“Fucking easy for you to say, fucking jerkface.”

Kise laughed at the snapped comment before leaning down and placing another reassuring kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. He had done it too many times to count, but he would do it all night if that’s what would get the grumpy ace to calm down.

“I promise it won’t hurt. We’ve prepped for an hour already, you’re all loose,” Kise smiled and just to prove his point he spread his fingers again, making Aomine moan with a ragged breath.

“Don’t fucking describe it, it’s disgusting,” Kise could tell Aomine was lying, because his dripping cock jolted and his cheeks turned even redder.

“It will be fine Aominecchi, but if you really don’t want to we don’t have to,” the blonde said and slipped his fingers out of Aomine’s ass, instead wrapping around his cock and stroking gently, “I’m perfectly fine with being bottom.”

Aomine’s hips moved in time to the slow, torturous motions, toes curling against the bed sheet as he struggled to keep his legs still. He moaned and forced himself to look into his boyfriend’s eyes, the pure determination brimming under the lust almost knocking Kise to the ground. “I said I was gonna do it, so we’re gonna do it— _oh fuck_!”

Kise hadn’t meant to do it, but he added a little too much force when he flicked his thumb over Aomine’s sensitive slit, making him arch off the bed with a groan. “D-don’t do that so suddenly,” was the quiet gasp that made all of Kise’s blood rush down to his groin. His vision was going a little blurry, it was hard to see anything but Aomine, laying there, panting and writhing. So unlike his usual bold, smirking self.

“Aominecchi…” Kise whined before he crawled forward, lying flat on top of his boyfriend. He felt the hard muscles beneath him stiffen, but he paid no mind as his fingers came up to thread through short, soft blue strands—he giggled a little, because it almost felt like baby-hair. A hand settled on his back, gently running up and down his spine, leaving pleasant shivers in its wake. With a content sigh Kise leaned down, gently setting his lips to Aomine’s. Their skin was hot and  “Aominecchi, don’t you trust me?”

The permanent frown on Aomine’s face deepened as he glared at his boyfriend, pinching is butt in reprimand, yearning a yelp. “Of course that’s not it!” Aomine growled angrily, shocking Kise. He had never expected to make the tanned man so angry by dropping such a casual question.

“Then what is it?” Kise pouted, moving a little to take pressure of his hardon, because no matter how cozy it was to lay on top of his boyfriend it was incredibly uncomfortable right now. He was mid-motion when he got an answer that made him freeze in place.

“I’m just so used to topping, I don’t know if I’ll be...any good,” Aomine started out loudly, only to end in an embarrassed murmur as he blushed all they way from his neck to his ears. Kise stared at him for a few seconds, dumbstruck, then snorted before he broke out laughing.

“Aominecchi, is _that_ what you have been worrying about?” Kise asked between giggles.

“Well, yeah! I want you to feel good too, idiot,” Aomine grunted, huffing a little when a pale hand reached out to drag through his hair again.

“Don’t worry about that Aominecchi, you always make me feel good. I thought you were scared I would hurt you,” the blonde laughed with relief, setting back on his knees once again, making sure to spread Aomine’s leg’s in the process.

“T-there’s that too...But if you could take it when we were hormonal virgins I think I can too,” Aomine took deep breaths, no doubt trying to relax his muscles.

“My Aominecchi is so brave!” Kise praised as he scooted closer, aligning their hips, gently rubbing his cock against Aomine’s balls, “I’m going to enter, ok?”

“Just do it,” Aomine breathed out sharply, throwing his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes. Kise bit his lip, resisting the urge to just pummel in (suddenly all those times Aomine couldn’t wait and just rammed in seemed excused) he took hold of his cock, carefully guiding it to his boyfriend’s ass, swallowing hard before he started pushing inside.

The heat was almost unbearable, in a good way, and Kise wondered how he would ever be able to last more than a minute, because he was only halfway in and was already feeling like he would burst. He moaned loudly, looking up through his lashes to see Aomine biting his hand, eyes closed and straining to not make a sound.

“Are you alright, Aominecchi?” a curt nod was his only reply, but Kise took it as permission to push all the way in. He hadn’t believed it when the other described it to him, but it really was hot, ridiculously so, and good on a whole other level than a blowjob.

Swallowed up in his pleasure, Kise almost forgot they were two people, only focusing on his own pleasure, until a long, low whine brought him out of his lust haze. Aomine was covering his eyes with his hands, mouth open and breathing heavily. “Does it hu--

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Aomine said, and Kise panicked, thinking he was hurting his boyfriend. However as soon as he started moving his hips backwards they were squeezed tightly by powerful, tanned thighs. “It just stings a little, I’m fine. I just...it must have hurt so much for you. I don’t ever prep you this much.”

Unable to find his words, the blond smiled widely, eyes burning with tears of endearment. To think his boyfriend would even realize such a thing at a moment like this, he was truly an angel. Not letting such facts distract him, Kise grabbed the other’s hands and forced him to look up, kissing his nose with a giggle.

“You’re amazing Aominecchi,” Kise laughed, “it’s fine, really, I got used to it.”

“It’s not something ou should have to get used to! God, I must have sucked,” Aomine wound his arms around Kise’s back, squeezing him a little, “it’s time for you to repay the favour.”

“Hey, you don’t know if I suck!” Kise protested with a small roll of his hips, willing himself to not moan.

“I guess you just have to prove me wrong then,” the smirk Aomine wore was definitely a challenge, and Kise was not one to back down from such things. He huffed, got up on his elbows and tryingly drew his hips back, already missing the warmth that had been wrapped around him.

He started out slow, just shallow, gentle thrusts to get used to the feeling, moaning every time he jerked his hips forward. No vocal response came, but the way the tanned fingers on his back dug into his skin every time he moved told him he was doing something right. And he should be, because his stomach was already tight with a tingly feeling, even though he barely used any effort.

“Aominecchi, can I go faster?” Kise asked, out of breath and sweating, body starting to hurt with his repressed urge to just let loose.

Aomine let out a tense chuckle, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Moaning in relief, the blonde started moving faster, gripping on Aomine’s sides to steady himself. They were both panting loudly, skin gliding and slapping as they both moved in sync. Kise tried to be level-headed, but every time he drove his hips forward reason abandoned him more and more, giving way to lust and want.

“It feels great, Ao— _Daiki_ ,” Kise rasped out, yellow eyes locking with their blue counterpart. They both blushed at the intimate name, smiling a little.

“M-me too,” Aomine stuttered, bringing a hand to his boyfriend’s neck, bringing him down into a wet kiss. It was full of tongue, sloppy licks and sucks, moans and loud breaths but it felt good. Finesse was not their thing and they didn’t care about it either, not with the kind of feeling that was pooling in their lower bodies.

Suddenly Kise remembered something, something he had been secretly determined to do. He broke the kiss, getting up on his arms, much to the tanned man’s confusion, but before he could question it Kise angled his hips and thrust. Much to their surprise, Aomine cried out, arching of the bed and practically piercing Kise’s back with his nails. Kise also gasped with sudden pleasure, his cock being gripped tightly by the wet, warm heat of his boyfriend’s ass.

He knew what he found, and wouldn’t let such a discovery go to waste. Making sure that he could move properly, Kise started thrusting harder, faster into Aomine’s tight ass, reveling in the sound he could draw out of the other. Just because he was a little devil Kise reached down in between them,  wrapping his hand around Aomine’s thick cock, starting to pump it, slower than he was thrusting, but just as good as he always did. The vision it presented in front of him almost made him come right then, but he willed himself to hold it, because looking at Aomine becoming disheveled and breaking down into a moaning mess was something he could look at forever.

All good things must come to an end though, because Aomine pulled the blonde down again, crashing their lips together. Their moans were being swallowed by each other, but still heard as they were getting louder and louder. Kise could barely even move his lips, he was so concentrated on fucking Aomine that his co-ordination left him entirely.

“D-Daiki, I’m gonna—,“ Kise gasped in between kisses.

“J-just do it,” Aomine hissed back, this time breaking the kiss entirely to hug Kise close as he tensed. Kise abandoned all tries to maintain a rhythm, just slamming his hips as hard as he could, feeling his balls tightening. With a loud cry he came, pumping his hips in short, ragged jerks, letting the pleasure wash over him. He was biting Aomine’s shoulder, forgetting to be gentle.

Kise hadn’t even noticed Aomine come, but his hand and stomach was covered in cum, and the panting in his ear sounded utterly pleased.

“S-so, how was I?” Kise asked, still out of breath even though he was getting down from the high.

Aomine took a few calming breaths and swallowed before he answered, “you were alright.”

Kise laughed, because he could basically hear the surprised awe.


End file.
